Kyi The Airbender
by Firemasteravatar
Summary: When Kyi a young, finds out that he is an airbender he is greeted by the few other airbenders on Air Temple Island. Kyi meets Korra, Moko, and Bolin what will happen when everything changes?
1. Chapter 1: Strange

"Good morning world" a young man said as he opened his dark brown eyes. He rubbed his tired face very slowly, not wanting to start his new day. "Why is my sleep so short" he said to himself as he climbed out of bed.

The young man had tanned skin and almost black hair that was nicely trimmed. He was short and board natural for a earthbender. These were the traits that any earthbender would die for, except he was not. The young man we know was Kyi.

Kyi was not normal he lived alone in an empty house close to the village. The empty house used to accommodate his family although not now. His mother was a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe. She was fearless and had dark hair and brown eyes. His father was a earthbender that is all that he knew. His father had vanished many years ago. He wished to know what he looked like although his mother and grandparents never spoke about him. It was almost if they never wanted him to know about his father.

A few years ago his mother said that he wanted to explore. She promised she would be back soon, she would send letters every week. Soon these letters slowly reduced until he never got one again. He then travelled to live with his grandmother for some time. He found that she was like a brick wall. She almost never replied, mostly with "yes" or "na". If you got really lucky it might even be a "Ok Kyi". Kyi shortly left but remembered his grandmother. His grandmother always told him about him having this mother's hair and his father's physical looks.

(Flashback)

"you just like your mother and father, its great to see you, so healthy." His grandmother said.

"When… when will they he back? When will I next see them?" asked Kyi quickly. This grand mother did not reply but only thought to herself. "I wonder what bender he might be, its hard to tell, maybe fire… no earth." Kyi only sat there patiently waiting for an answer, though none was to come.

(End of Flashback)

Now here he was getting ready for the day, packing his bag full of bread rolls and eggs which he wanted to sell at the market. He open the wooden door of his house, locked the door. He would never return.

Village

"Sir I would like to sell you this- " he could not finish his sentence as the man wearing black and green robes walked quickly away. "Why can't I sell anything today" Kyi said to himself. He let this mind wonder, dreaming before you knew it he was asleep.

He woke to find not as many bread rolls and eggs as before he went to sleep. "Not again" he said to himself. "My bread" he shouted not realizing what he had just said. Suddenly, everyone turned to face a scruffy young man wearing dirty clothes. They then turned back to what ever they where doing before. Suddenly, Kyi saw a sign saying " Do you want to find out if you are a bender? What bender are you? Come to Republic City to find out!"

"I have to get there" Kyi thought to himself. He picked up his backpack and ran towards the train station. Before he knew it he was on a train heading to Republic City.

Republic City

Kyi jumped of the train ran down the steps, while also getting frowns for every person that he bumped into. Lucky for him, he spotted signs that pointed towards the event. When he got close he only had to follow the crowds of people. He approached to find some people standing on the stage. On the right hand side standing in a group were two males that looked to be the same age as him. There was also a girl that he had read about many times before, avatar Korra. There also a man with an arrow on his head, he wore a red uniform. In the centre there was a women sitting down. Kyi watched as a man walked up on stage. He sate opposite to the lady. The lady then proceeded to touch the man's heart and forehead. Suddenly she shouted "Earth bender". The crowd cheered and shout. She then looked around for another member to be picked on.

Kyi jumped up and down waving his hand. "you" the lady said. Everyone then turned and smiled at him. Kyi froze still, but realised he had been picked as everyone called him up. He pushed to the front and then walked up the stairs onto the stage. He then passed the group of four on the right hand side. He then proceeded to sit down. "What's your name?" the lady asked.

"I…I'm Kyi. I wanted to know if I was a earthbender or a firebender, maybe not even a bender." Said Kyi

"Hmmmm lets see" the lady croaked. At this moment see touched his heart and forehead. The crowd silenced. She waited for a second. She looked up. "I..I never before have I , you are an airbender!" said the lady. The crowd did not cheer like before but many whispered to their peers. The group four walked towards Kyi. The man with the arrow on his head spoke first. " You better come with me, well I am amazed, never before. Anag would be so pround."

"Who is Anag? Get off me! I have to go!" shouted Kyi

Everything went black.

He awoke to find all four members looking at him. " he is awake Tenzin, get over here" someone said.

"Hello I'm Tenzin. I am a fellow airbender on Air Temple Island in Republic City. I thought I would never see an airbender not in my own family, well its amazing. Sorry what happened back there but, we thought he was best. Here you can start your airbending training along with four other very kind kids." He pointed at each one saying the name and what bender they were. Bolin earthbender, Macho Firebender, Korra the avatar all elements, myself air bender master.

"It's a little much to take it, but like where will I stay and other things like that." Asked Kyi as he stood up.

"All will be answered" said Tenzin.

Tenzin then explained about his living courters and training that would begin tomorrow. He then left, leaving the rest to mingle for a while. "Hi I'm Korra, I am really excited to meet you, hope that we can be friends." Said Korra nicely. Would he saw as an tanned, healthly girl not bad looking invite him to be friends. She wore water tribe, blue clothes. She had sparkling blue eyes and dark hair. He was over the moon. " Yeah , Yehaaa, we can." Said Kyi. He already had something her. He did not know himself, he was not super tall and muscular like the other two men standing next to her.

"yeah a new sparer would be nice" said Macho in a relaxed voice.

"don't be so mean to the new guy. Dude it's a great place here you will have lots of fun." Said Bolin in a kind voice.

"I am excited to start, I want to be able to spar you guys and get into shape." Said Kyi slowly while blushing. The others laughed and smiled.

This was the start of a new begining.


	2. Chapter 2: No Trust

Air Temple Island Northen Training Ground  


It was early in the morning, Kyi had taken half an hour to get out of bed an activity that he rather not do. Nevertheless here he stood, ready for his first airbending lesson with master Tenzin. The northen training ground had been cleared. As the sun peeked over the trees surrounding the training ground, Tenzin accounced his training.

"You must first learn the basics, you must first act as an airbender. Air is the element of freedom. An airbender is quick, he can change direction at any second. Airbenders flow around the opponent doging every move, then when ready they attack. So what are we waiting for? Lets go!" said Tenzin. You must doge every attack I throw at you, if you are hit, get up before the next one strikes you. You must stay inside the training circle, yes you can not run away."

Without notice Tenzin stuck Kyi down. "come on now" said Tenzin letting out a sigh. Kyi did not even reply beacuse before he knew it a powerful blast of air was heading his way. This continued for half an hour, the screeches could have been hear all over the island. Meanwhile.

Kitchen

Bolin sat across from each other, chatting about Kyi and their past bending experiences.

" Its great to have someone else on this island than Tenzin's familly and us. Remember the faces of Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. They were all shocked about the news, having a new airbender. They thought they were the only ones lefet. I even though I saw Tenzin shed a tear, I think I know what he was thinking about." said Korra.

"What?" asked Bolin.

"Well Anag, Tenzin's father was the last airbende, Anag would have loved to know that, possilbly there could be other airbenders out there. Everyone knew what could happen if he was right. I would love it to be true but personally, I think he is right. " said Korra

"Image if the Air nation was rebuilt" said Bolin

A sudden Thud was hear from the training ground.

"I wonder what his training is like" Korra said to Bolin

"I am sure its fine" Bolin replied but had uncertainly in his voice.

"When I first tried to learn airbending, I found it really difficult, for weeking I could not even make a small blast. All I could do was, really nothing. After the small blast it opened many possibilties for me." said Korra

"Yeah, I had the same. When I first tried earthbending I found it so hard to even make a rock move. Everyone laughed at me, so even started to say I was not even an earthbender. 2 years along the line, everyone of them lost to me in earthbending duels. I kicked their asses. Enough about that, how is your airbending now? Have you finally mastered all elements yet?"

"Almost, my water and fire bending are master, my earthbending could use some work. Its another thing about my airbending, Tenzins says I have not finished it completely. I have not found the true meaning of air." " _air the element of freedom_ " said Korra in a mocking voice. "Well see you around Bolin, aren't you also coming to the sparing match in Repulic City."

"Yes!, what else would I do here, Maybe after the spar we could all get a bite to eat." said Bolin.

"yeah sounds good, bye" said Korra as she waved and walked outside into the warm sun.

Training Ground

" Now we are finished" said Tenzin " You have made many inpovements, towards the end you were really starting to get the hang of it. Our training is finished today. Tommorow you will go and find yourself a bison." Tenzin smile, with joy remembering when Anag had told him the good news.

Kyi still lay on the floor winded, as he rose to his feet he stumbeld. "Man air is powerful" he said to himself. "Yep ok, ok see you there Master Tenzin." Said Kyi before limping back to the house. He walked up into his room and fell straight asleep.

He awoke to hear, "careful, we don't want to wake Tenzin" a voice said from the other side of his door. He slowly opened it to find 3 dark figures, walking down the stairs. " "Hey, who is there" said Kyi. There was no relpy, by the time he had rubbed his eyes, they were gone.

"That was close" said Mako

"Lucky it was not Tenzin" said Korra. The three Mako, Bolin and Korra said as they sat on Korra's Bison heading for Republic city.


End file.
